


Therapy

by Citron_Swiftvale



Series: Cinder's Rise [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asphyxiation, Choking, Cinder is dominant, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, My First Smut, Past Sexual Abuse, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Redemption, Romance, Rough Sex, Sadism, Salem is defeated, Slavery, Smut, Squirting, after the ending - Freeform, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citron_Swiftvale/pseuds/Citron_Swiftvale
Summary: After Salem's defeat, Ruby punishes Cinder Fall by making her become Jaune Arc's servant. Cinder decides to start a different relationship with Jaune instead.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall
Series: Cinder's Rise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023457
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	1. Cinder's fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder is released from prison, but in the worst way she'd think possible.

The heavy cell door glided open in response to Penny’s touch, letting out a sigh of stale air into the depths of Atlas’s lower levels. The robot-become-maiden said nothing as she took position beside the door. A collective hesitancy overtook the other visitors to this place save for Ruby Rose, who went on ahead boldly after Winter announced, “The prisoner, Cinder Fall.”

Jaune swallowed, throat dry, stomach heavy with a deep sickness. He didn’t want to see this woman. The one who nearly killed Weiss, the one who murdered the first person who ever saw anything in him. Pyrrha Nikos. The memory came unbidden, their last moment as she pressed her lips against hers and launched him away from her before she went to fulfill her destiny.

Every one of the observers had been wronged by Cinder in their journey together, broken by her callous, single-minded pursuit of power. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ren and Nora, all here. All entering the cell to gaze on the one who caused them so much pain.

He steeled himself, exchanging a glance with Weiss before Nora pushed him forward, and strode in after Ruby. Then he finally willed himself to look upon Cinder Fall.

A chain trailed from a collar around her neck to a heavy steel ring, a mismatch to near-featureless steel-blue walls of the containment cell. Cinder was a mismatch as well, everything immaculately clean but her. _She_ was covered in cuts and streaks of filth. And she was on her knees, head bowed low and her bedraggled hair hiding her face from view. The only clothing she wore were the remaining scraps of her red dress, reduced to ribbons. There was no hiding what she’d lost—the replacement limb of Grimm origin grafted to her by Salem was gone. Now on her left side there was just a puckered scar at the shoulder. Even her hair couldn’t quite hide the distinct burn that had taken away sight in her left eye.

She looked...pitiful. As if she’d spent all this time sobbing. Despite himself, Jaune felt a pang on seeing someone in this state, and cursed himself for letting it overcome his loathing.

The others still kept their distance, only Ruby marched to stand right before her. And while the others looked perturbed, she looked down upon Cinder and smiled with a hint of triumph.

In truth, Cinder was not the only thing about this meeting that perturbed Jaune. Ever since Ruby had gone into the throne room of Salem’s castle alone after the seeming defeat of the Alliance of Remnant, she was no longer the cheerful friend Jaune remembered from Beacon. There were still flashes of who she once was, enough to put Jaune and the others at ease, but she had become altogether more sure of herself, and altogether less kind. Whatever had happened there, she had kept to herself. Three hours elapsed, a flash of light, and she emerged from the gates dragging Salem’s severed hear behind her.

After that, a ruthless hunt ensued for the remaining minions. Here was the last one they captured.

“Don’t be shy, everyone,” said Ruby. “She’s not a maiden anymore. Salem took those powers away, remember? Now she’s, well,” Ruby regarded her a moment, “what even are you anymore, Cinder Fall?”

Cinder didn’t lift her head, and didn’t answer.

Winter cleared her throat. “Have you decided on this prisoner’s sentence?” she ask, a stiff formal tone to her voice. She still smarted from Ironwood’s death, Jaune thought. After all, Ruby had been the one who killed him.

He felt Ruby clasp his arm now, unexpectedly. He gave her an inquiring look, only to see her locking eyes with the others and each one giving a small nod.

Weiss quickly responded to Jaune’s confused appeal, “We spoke about this together. You were the one who was closest to Pyrrha. You’re the one who...”

He still didn’t understand.

But Ruby’s voice rose up with calm authority, “Cinder Fall, your crimes are too many to count. So many people and faunus in Remnant want to see you dead. But we’re giving you a chance to atone. You are now the property of Jaune Arc.”

 _What?_ Jaune looked about in confusion, eyes gone wide with shock. At long last, Cinder also raised her head with a similar look of shock in her one good eye, mouth agape.

Yang had come beside him and put an arm around his shoulder, squeezing tight. “We all agreed that this was the best thing to do, Jaune,” said Yang. “We just didn’t think you’d accept it right away if we told you first. You understand, right?”

“N-no? I can’t—” Jaune began, but Ruby cut him off.

“Release the chain and give it to Jaune,” she instructed Winter. Winter’s expression remained impassive as she carried it out, and Jaune grasped the chain more out of incomprehension than anything else.

Ruby now stooped to draw her head level with Cinder’s, reaching out and lifting up the former villain’s chin. She said, quietly, “Because you took Pyrrha away from him, you are going to comfort our dear Jaune. You’re going to be Jaune’s personal semen tank. It’s a _much_ better fate than what you truly had coming to you.” Still firmly grasping Cinder’s chin, Ruby continued, “Oh, and Jaune, leave her pussy alone. She isn’t worthy of bearing your children.”

Now, Jaune had no response. The chain felt cold and heavy in his hand. He could feel Cinder staring at him, but couldn’t meet her eye.

“The sentence is passed. So it shall be done,” said Winter.

* * *

Everyone had betrayed her. But then, Cinder had betrayed everyone she met. But it especially stung in those last months before her capture. First Neapolitan, who she thought of as a mindless minion, exacting revenge for the part she saw Cinder playing in Roman Torchwick’s death by bringing evidence of treachery she’d stolen to Salem. Then Salem, the one she’d pledged everything to, extracting the maiden powers from Cinder and taking back her Grimm augments. At the time, Cinder hadn’t known it was the worst betrayal of all, but Emerald, who had loved her, Emerald, who helped Cinder crawl out of the Grimm pits into which Salem had cast Cinder to die—even Emerald, when she realized that all Cinder cared for was power, joined with team RWBY to fight Salem and left Cinder behind. Completely and utterly alone.

In the long days and nights as a prisoner of Atlas, Cinder kept having nightmares about her adolescence. About a similar turn of events when her father died and her world had descended into misery, every day visited by humiliation from her step-sisters. They made her sleep in the fireplace, covered in ash, lacerated and sobbing. Just like here, deep in these cells.

Until the door had at last opened, and...

She couldn’t be stoic anymore. She had numbly accepted what they did to her. After all, who could forgive her, after all she’d done to wrench just a little agency for herself after having it stolen from her time after time. What had finally broken her was the horrid moment after she’d found out Salem’s true plans and attempted to turn against her. Salem took everything.

To have all that happen to her, and still, to find out she would spend the rest of her life as a slave. That managed to shake her. She wanted to scream, to rave like she used to rave to Emerald in their moments alone together. But the words caught in her throat, because she was terrified of Ruby Rose. The one person who made her feel sick with fear. That’s what had enraged her so much before, that she was afraid of this silly young woman with the silver eyes. Ruby was the reason she’d lost her left arm, for the hideous scar that blinded the left side of her face.

Cinder felt detached, like she was watching herself in a nightmare. She followed Jaune wordlessly to the transport. Still covered in filth, still half-naked, she sat across from Jaune. _Why does he look so addled?_ She thought. He wouldn’t look at her. The others did, some gloating, some with pity, and that at least gave her some measure of control.

 _I will not cry,_ she thought. _I won’t._

* * *

All the hunters and huntresses who’d helped Ruby were rewarded handsomely as the heroes of Remnant following the fall of Salem. Jaune now had his very own house in Argus. He’d expected to invite his sisters and parents frequently once he’d returned from Atlas, but those plans didn’t work out with his new house guest.

“The choker dampens her semblance,” Winter had told him as they escorted Cinder out of the dungeons, indicating the black ring fastened around the base of Cinder’s neck with a small silver padlock. “We can’t remove it completely, but her level of control will be so weak she may as well have no semblance at all. And this,” she handed Jaune a control device with a with a single trigger, “will deliver a shock that depletes her aura entirely if she falls out of line.”

“Is it painful? The shock, I mean,” Jaune said, studying the key-like remote.

“Of course, very much so. With these, she will present no threat to you. You may use her as you will.”

“And what do you think of all this?”

Winter seemed caught off-guard for a moment, then quickly averted her gaze and went back to the stiff pose she had before. “It is not my place to say. This is the will of Remnant’s ruling council.” Her voice softened a tad, “It’s also the will of your friends.”

Still, through this exchange, Cinder hadn’t said a word. They hadn’t said anything to each other, even as Jaune ushered her into his home, even when he’d rummaged about for a towel and an oversized shirt and gestured towards the bathroom.

He just couldn’t believe she was here, in his home. For all the assurances that Cinder was powerless, he couldn’t stop the fear from taking him, and with that the anguish in his memory of Pyrrha’s death. He’d already confronted her once before, and back then she had told him she didn’t even remember him.

“What will you do with me?” Cinder said as she grasped the towel he had in his trembling hands and gave him a piercing glare. The first sign of defiance he’d seen from her since the cell.

He couldn’t answer her, still. Still could not speak to her without a grimace. Her expression was cold and she yanked the towel away before slamming the door with contempt.


	2. Trauma and comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby pays a visit. Things do not go well.

“How you doing, vomit boy?”

“You still remember that, huh?” Jaune said, running a hand through his hair in embarrassment. Ruby smiled broadly and poked him playfully in the chest.

“ _Of course_ I remember. So are you going to let me in or what?”

“Yes, please come in!” he said, leading her in from the porch.

“By the Dust, Jaune, I love what you’ve done with this place,” Ruby said as she glanced around, shedding the hood from her red cape.

“So, eh, what brings you here?”

“Oh, you know, council meetings, all that. I was able to tear myself away a bit, and since I was in Mistral, I thought - hey, why not visit my favourite knight and all.” She collapsed onto the couch in the living room. “Ughhhh there’s still _so_ much work to do with rebuilding. You wouldn’t believe it, even with Salem gone all these loose Grimm are still prancing around.”

“What do you want? Tea? Coffee? Milk?” Jaune asked, already skirting behind the bar-top in his kitchen.

“Woah, what are you doing?” Ruby said with a sudden serious expression. “You shouldn’t be serving guests. You have a _servant_ , after all.”

“Ah. Heh heh.” Jaune laughed nervously. “I guess I do?”

“Jaune. She’s supposed to be giving penance. Where is she, by the way?”

Before Jaune could stop her, Ruby was already up and peering through the hallways. He shrugged as she made her way straight for the guest room. “Really, Jaune? Don’t give her a bed to sleep in. Anyway, I want _her_ to give me tea.”

“Um,” he swallowed, and called, “Cinder?”

The door to the room clicked open promptly, and there was Jaune’s problem...Cinder Fall, wearing a dress from part of a wardrobe donated to Jaune by his sisters. She was taller than Ruby, but seemed much smaller, deferring to the red-clad woman. Ruby, on the other hand, was giving a cold glare of appraisal.

“Ah, Cinder, please come into the kitchen.”

She took the chance to escape, stepping past Ruby, who circled back into the living room.

At the start, Jaune had felt comfortable, with the Ruby Rose he remembered. But here, the shift had come again. Her whole demeanor no longer the goofball he remembered from beacon.

As Cinder put the kettle on, Ruby said, “So, Jaune, have you fucked her yet?”

Jaune’s face went red. “What? N-no...”

“Well, I guess that shouldn’t surprise me. You didn’t go all the way with Pyrrha, and there just wasn’t time for you to get with someone else after that. Of course you’re a bit scared about the art of love.” Now Ruby had a predator-like gate, stalking up beside Cinder at the stove. “But you really should. That’s kind of the other reason I came her, I thought, maybe, I’d help break her in for you.”

“Ruby!” Jaune exclaimed, nearly tripping over himself. “You can’t be serious.”

“Well, I know I said not to put it in her pussy. But come on, Jaune, have some imagination. She still has,” Ruby roached up and grabbed one corner of Cinder’s lips, “such a lovely mouth.”

Cinder recoiled, back slamming against the fridge.

“Have you thought of using her as a toilet, Jaune? You could put her on her knees and pee all over her face, then force her to lick it off the tiles.”

“No! Why would I ever do that?” He was starting to sweat, both from Ruby’s persistence and from Cinder’s sudden pleading look.

It was all so sudden, Ruby suddenly activating her semblance and spiriting Cinder away to the couch. She had one hand firmly grasping Cinder’s hair, thrusting her head down with the former fall maiden’s body slung over the arm rest. “Because she needs penance,” said Ruby. “You’re supposed to punish her. You’re supposed to make her atone.”

* * *

Cinder couldn’t stop herself from shouting in protest as Ruby manhandled her. How did Ruby know...how did Ruby know what her stepsisters used to do to her? But she couldn’t have, she just had that particular sense of sadism they did. It was just—there was a level of detail there that made even more unwanted memories bubble up.

“She has a nice, fine ass too, Jaune. I know you can barely look at her, she _is_ awful after all, but if you just give her a bit of a chance.”

Ruby’s voice was maddening. Cinder tried to squirm, but a combination of Ruby’s vice-like grip and Cinder’s own paralysis faced with the woman who crippled her meant she was firmly pinned. Then she felt the fabric of her dress tighten as Ruby pulled it up over her backside. _Oh no_.

“You can pump all the semen you want in here and not have to worry about this mewling bitch getting pregnant.”

No preparation. Three fingers pressed against her anus with increasing, harsh pressure, then stabbed inside.

Just like old times.

Cinder screamed.

“Hear that? She _likes_ it.”

Ruby’s fingers worked in and ravaged her, poking at her guts, deeper and deeper and with increasing pace, the pressure grinding Cinder’s clit against the armrest. Struggling just made it worse.

“Not enough for you?” Ruby whispered.

The grip on Cinder’s hair came free, giving temporary relief, until Cinder realized that the control unit was missing from the coffee table.

_Zap._

A concentrated burst of pain followed, perfectly engineered to shatter her aura. A blood-curdling scream ripped out from Cinder’s throat, her back arched, her mind suddenly went blank.

Only for Salem’s words to fill it.

_I’m still with you. I’m still watching you. Your very own fairy godmother. You thought my apparent death would stop me from still exacting my revenge? But I can’t die. You know I can’t die. And I intend to have some fun._

When Cinder came to again, she was convulsing and spraying piss all over the couch as Ruby laughed at her.

“Ruby! That’s _enough_!”

He’d grabbed her wrist and wrenched out the control unit. Cinder couldn’t understand, someone was grasping her shoulder, whispering in a comforting way, “Are you all right?”

Ruby seemed genuinely angry a moment, before relaxing back into a laugh.

“Feeling protective all of a sudden, Jaune?” She said it at first derisively, then more conciliatory. “That’s good. You should. You’re responsible for her. Um, sorry for doing that. I definitely went too far.”

“Ruby, can you maybe leave us alone for a bit?” Jaune said, voice suddenly full of conviction after all the unsure babbling Cinder was used to hearing from him.

“Oh, okay. I—I understand,” Ruby said, quickly making for the door.

Wondering what all that was about, Cinder realized she was crying. Big, wet, heavy sobs, drawing the breath deep into her lungs. She’d always stopped herself before, but now she couldn’t stop.

“Shh,” Jaune said, rolling her on her back and heaving her up into his arms so he could carry her to the guest room.

On the bed, he quietly deposited her and said, “Sorry. I didn’t want...any of this.”

She turned to him. “Stay,” she said.

He regarded her appeal a moment, then nodded, enfolding her in his arms as she was wracked with a fresh set of sobs.

“Please don’t let her come back, please...”

He shushed her again, stroking her hair.

* * *

Jaune couldn’t fathom why he was comforting this person he feared and hated so much. But he couldn’t help it. It reminded him too much of the times his own sisters had been hurt, and Cinder was far more broken. He stayed with her, through the night.

At some point, he was disturbed from his sleep when she started speaking unbidden, her head turned away from his.

“I wasn’t always like this. I was the only daughter of two merchants. I used to play in the garden and my mother would read me books. But then my mother died, and my father remarried, to...to a Schnee. And she didn’t care for me at all. When my father died on an expedition, my step-mother let my two step-sisters do whatever they wanted to me. I became their plaything.”

A pause. A deep, troubled breath.

“They had no boundaries, they said I was nothing but dirt to them. It got worse, and my stepmother didn’t just turn a blind eye...she encouraged it. What they would do, when it got really bad...they took me out to the shed and did whatever they wanted. Kicked me. Pulled my hair. Choked me. They pissed all over me. Shat on me. They held me down and pushed things inside me while I begged them for mercy.”

Jaune felt her trembling.

“They had...competitions. To see who could make me have a harder orgasm.”

Another long silence.

“One day I was in the courtyard praying over the tree that was the last thing left that had anything to do with my mother, and Salem came. She showed me the way out. Those Schnee sisters are dead. That Schnee bitch who married my father is dead. I burned the house down too. I kept on, after that, and did so many things.”

A tortured, throaty chuckle, followed by a cracked sob.

“Up until now, Salem was the only person alive who knew that story.”

Jaune held her more tightly.

“I’m scared of her Jaune. I’m scared of Ruby. She takes me back to those times, when I was powerless. Somehow, she knew exactly what to do to me, to bring back the memories I’ve spent most of my life trying to drown. You—you don’t owe me anything, but I don’t want to ever see her again.”

“You won’t have to,” he said quietly.

Cinder mad another forced chuckle. “Why? I killed Pyrrha, didn’t I? The love of your life. And it was nothing to me. I felt nothing. I just did it, because I wanted the maiden power inside her. I’m a hate-filled bitch. This is all just what I deserved.”

He thought on that for a while. He should be recoiling from her. None of those sick feelings upon seeing her had gone away. But here, with her now, he felt some inexplicable need to comfort her. “I’m not sure anyone _deserves_ anything. Your punishment is to be here with me. And, well, that’s enough, isn’t it? What good is there in doing more?”

She rolled over in the bed to stare at him. Both her good eye, her ruined one. A soft glow to them in the dark.

Then she asked the most unexpected question: “What was Pyrrha like?”


	3. Let me train you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder makes her move.

She’d never opened up like this before except to Salem. Even when Emerald had confessed that she was in love with her, Cinder hadn’t reciprocated.

“I love you, Cinder. Just _you_.”

“Oh my dear Emerald. We must remedy that.”

Instead, she took Emerald’s virginity in the most degrading way she could manage, repeating the trauma inflicted on her by her stepsisters and making Emerald the target instead. It was the only way she knew to banish her despair and finally feel _powerful_ again. It worked, while she was doing it.

It was a mistake in a life filled with them. Probably her worst. She still remembered Emerald’s tears as she screamed and begged Cinder to stop, over and over again. Afterwards, with Emerald a weeping mess, Cinder felt no satisfaction in asserting her mastery. No, she was left with a gnawing hollow feeling in her stomach. A deep disgust with herself.

Then Emerald abandoned her. Now it was unlikely she’d ever see Emerald again, and if she did, Emerald would never look at her with the adoration that she used to. Cinder had succeeded in making Emerald hate her.

So why tell Jaune? She’d observed his bumbling kindness while she awkwardly lived with him these past few days. Just a few months ago, she would have viewed his efforts with complete contempt. But she’d burned out of contempt.

Cinder admitted to herself, she was tired of hatred. She needed something else to replace it.

Maybe Jaune could have been the one to give it to her. If they’d met as equals, and not—whatever this situation was.

* * *

When Ruby contacted him on his scroll, Jaune hadn’t answered. It took him a few hours before he could bring himself to open the video message she’d left him. She looked younger than in-person, maybe because of the childish wave she opened with and the anxious laugh.

“Look, Jaune, I can see you don’t want to talk to me. That’s understandable, eheh. I’ve been thinking and all of this is kind of strange? I don’t know, ever since my fight with Salem, something just comes over me sometimes. I can’t explain it. I never really hated people before the Fall of Beacon, but after all that, after all the suffering they made people go through, I feel hatred now. It’s not pretty. It’s not okay.

“Um...we really did all agree Cinder should do penance, and you were the right person to guide her on that. Then, like I do, I pushed things further. Too far. We didn’t all agree on the last part, I just thought you wouldn’t accept it if it didn’t look like we all agreed. So, this is me admitting it was all my idea. Kind of messed up, huh? What I’m trying to say, Jaune, is we’re not going to force her on you. Or, uh, I’m not going to force her on you. If you don’t think you can handle Cinder, we’ll find somewhere else to put her. Dust, now that I look back at it, this all seems like a terrible plan.

“I’m sorry Jaune. I really am.”

It was the Ruby Rose he remembered. But this wasn’t the person who’d come to his house last night. He couldn’t recognize that person, who’d taken so much joy in berating Cinder Fall, who so deliberately humiliated her. He tried to put those thoughts aside by training at the proving grounds, but so much of his thoughts kept going back to the weight of Cinder quietly crying in his arms.

* * *

It was a cold night in Argus, enough to bring down snow. Jaune wasn’t aware that Cinder Fall was in his room until she was on top of him, the heat from her breath disturbing his sleep. He was ready to cry out, but she took his right hand and pressed the trigger device for her shock collar into his palm, closing his fingers around it.

“We won’t do anything you don’t agree to,” she said quietly. “I haven’t seen you all day.”

Of course, he’d avoided her, after what happened. Too conflicted that he kept thinking about her when he should by all rights despise her.

The serious look in her face turned to puzzlement, “Are those...Pumpkin Pete pajamas?” 

“Um,” Jaune pulled the covers back further, revealing the stylized bunny face. “Yeah.”

Cinder seemed a little put out for a moment, then brought her face closer to his in the dark. “You’ve been avoiding me, and I can see why. Normally, I’d want nothing to do with you either. And let me make this clear: Ruby Rose made you my master. But I will not be your slave. I will not be yours.”

She hesitated, and the next words came out as if they caused Cinder pain to say them. “You will be mine. Salem and Ruby took everything from me. Now I will take something from you.”

“What are you talking about?” Jaune said, about to push Cinder away as a cold sweat took him.

“Remember what I just said. You can always make me stop. But I’ve been watching you these past few days. I can see how broken I made you. Maybe, we can mend that.” Her fingers wandered across the pillow and stroked through his hair, and then she gave him a sudden, harsh kiss, aggressively mashing her lips against his and then leaving him gasping for air once she released.

He couldn’t stop feeling revulsion, but couldn’t help feeling desire, either. Her hand traced a path down his torso as she watched his reaction steadily.

“How many other women have you kissed, Jaune?”

“Just one,” he whispered.

Her hand went lower. “Are you still a virgin?”

He let out a pained squeak as her fingers grasped his cock through the fabric of his pajamas. “Yes.”

“I won’t be gentle,” she said, sliding down his body and taking the waste band in her teeth. She wrenched the cover down, Jaune’s penis springing to life once freed of its constraints. She regarded it a moment before lowering her head and giving it a soft kiss.

Jaune moaned, arching to meet her as she quietly sucked the top, the underside, her tongue dragging along the skin. Then she engulfed him, pressing his cock against the roof of her mouth with that same tongue.

His cries grew more desperate as she sucked hungrily, greedily at the tip, then grasped the base and slowly consumed him inch by inch.

Warm spit, the soft wet warm confines of her mouth, and then further, down her throat as she buried her head between his thighs until her nose pressed against his stomach. All eight inches of him was wrapped in her gullet.

He couldn’t believe the pleasure he felt, involuntarily bucked up but she held him there, before suddenly pulling up and taking a big gulp of air. Jaune’s cock glistened in the moonlight from the huge buildup of saliva as she’d gagged him down. Rather than wait for a reaction, she enveloped him again.

“C-Cinder!” Jaune cried out, and suddenly shot his seed down her windpipe. She gave a choking noise and ropes of his sperm shot out of her nose as she hastily withdrew, coughing hysterically.

“What the fuck, Jaune? You could’ve warned me!” she said, rage briefly flashing across her face.

“On Dust, I’m sorry Cinder, I—” he tried to get up, but her hand slammed against his chest and held him down.

“Stay,” she commanded. Her voice had calmed. “You’ve really never done this before. Well, let me train you, then.”

Once his breathing calmed a little, she daintily wiped away the snot and spunk that dribbled from his nostrils down her chin, drew back her hair, and licked his flaccid member until it came erect again.

Jaune watched her as she ministered him, head reeling from what was happening. Then she suddenly released him with a wet “pop” and dragged herself up his body, holding her face close to his.

“You enjoyed that?”

Jaune gave a wordless nod.

Cinder drew herself up languidly so she was on her knees, legs straddling either side of his hips and then shimmying up closer while she hiked up her dress. Jaune felt the hairs of her pussy brush against his pelvis, then the wet trail of it and she sidled further up the bed. She reached behind herself and toyed with his penis.

“Ruby was right about one thing,” Cinder said. “I am not fit to bear children. That’s why...”

She slid back a ways, guiding Jaune’s cock between her ass-cheeks so the bulbous head rested against the pucker of her anus.

Any objection Jaune meant to voice was consumed in a sudden yelp and moan as Cinder applied pressure with her backside, rocking her hips in a slow circular motion while his cock strained against her entrance until the tight ring dilated and slowly admitted him.

His brain nearly shorted out as Cinder’s insides squeezed and contracted around his cock. He was already sensitive from the previous orgasm, and now she was forcing him up her rear. Her anus was _unbelievably_ tight, clamping painfully around his girth, and her innards beyond that were warmer and slicker than her mouth had been.

Cinder had a look of intense concentration on her face as she jammed Jaune’s cock further and further into her bowels. It clearly wasn’t easy going, the only lube was her own spit after all, and it only seemed to got more difficult as she passed the halfway point. Then, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she bucked and slammed her hips down, bringing the last three inches into the tight coil of her butt. Now her cheeks rested against his legs, balls squashed against her, and Jaune felt a sudden splash of surprise as she squirted over his abs from her now-gushing pussy.

It was incredible but also painful in equal measure, like someone had put his dick in a hot vice and contracted it to the point where his penis was nearly completely crushed. 

“Jaune,” she said after a tangible shiver, “you loved Pyrrha a lot, didn’t you?”

His eyes snapped open at her sudden request. Why bring up Pyrrha? He felt a sudden, intense pang of another kind of pain. _I’m betraying her, oh Dust, what am I doing? This is so wrong. Cinder killed Pyrrha, and now I’m balls-deep in Cinder’s ass._

“I want to feel, what you felt for her. I want you to think of her. Right now. Think of her. Think of how much you loved her. And think about how I took her away from you. Think of it as therapy.”

Jaune meant to shout out an objection, all the pleasure he felt from being hilted in Cinder vying with the waves of guilt and disgust he had at himself right then, but Cinder mashed her hand against Jaune’s mouth and muffled it. Then she flexed her thighs and dragged out his cock so only the tip rested in her, then slammed down again. It went easier this time, but Jaune couldn’t suppress his cries of pleasure as she slowly but surely began to fuck him.

What had been so difficult before was smoother, her anus seeming to suck him in thirstily whenever she bounced down and then clung to him with delicious reluctance whenever she dragged him out of her innards. He could feel the folds in her, grew overwhelmed with the obscene sucking noises coming out of her butt as his shaft plied through her lower belly. As she moved, she shifted her fingers to his lips and he unconsciously opened them, letting her shove her fingers into his mouth and before he knew it he was sucking on them hungrily, soon aggressively.

She had killed Pyrrha. He’d been suicidal after her death, throwing himself into dangerous situations because he felt worthless without the one woman who believed him. Cinder had taunted him when he’d confronted her in Mistral, and now she was fucking him. His mind couldn’t process it, caught in a storm of arousal, self-loathing and hatred.

“Hurt me, Jaune,” Cinder whispered the next time she raised her hips, her face drawing close to his. “Remember what I did. Remember it.”

He tossed away the trigger and bunched up the sheets with a death-grip, then reached up and grasped Cinder’s throat.

“You killed her!” he said with a prolonged wail.

“Yes, I did,” said Cinder through her crushed windpipe. “I killed Pyrrha.”

“I loved her and you killed her! Murderer. You monster. Why are you doing this to me?” he sat up and she hooked up her legs so they tumbled over into the reverse of how they’d been before. Now her head hung off the edge of his bed, his hand digging into her neck, and he towered over her with his penis still buried in her ass.

He got brought in his other hand to get a better grip and strangled her while starting to hammer at her butt, driving in even deeper and harder than her own efforts from before, all the while calling out “Pyrrha, you killed her, you killed Pyrrha! I’ll never forgive you! Never!” Her whole body rippled and shook. Cinder’s toes curled and he felt her insides spasm and squeeze at him with a thunderous orgasm, then a long stream of hot piss shot up from her steaming crotch and splashed against her belly, soaking her dress.

When her convulsions subsided, she brought up her arm, but not to struggle or push him back. Instead she stared at him with her golden eye and gently brushed his cheek.

Her tenderness snapped him out of it. He relaxed his grip around her neck and moved to her shoulders. After all his short, quick thrusts from before he made a slower, harder one, burying himself as deep as he could go and using the purchase around her arms to curl her up into a ball so their faces were close together again.

“I hate you,” he said, tears gushing from his eyes.

She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him, clamping down on his dick at the same time, and he yelled into her mouth as he came. It was much more powerful than last time, his whole body shuddering as he dumped spurt after spurt of his load like a fire hose into her guts. His mind went blank, again, and when he came to he was breathing heavily and suddenly tossed her away from him, ripping his softening dick out of her ass. Globs of semen followed, spurting out of her ravished anus and spilling onto the bed.

Jaune became aware of the acrid smell of piss and the enormity of what just happened. He looked blankly at his palms, so recently employed in crushing Cinder’s neck between them, and he was wracked by tears again.

“Pyrrha,” he said softly. “I’m so sorry.”

“Hush,” said Cinder, drawing up close beside him so they sat together and using her arm to bring him into an awkward hug. She let him cry into her chest, just like he’d held her the previous night, and whispered to him, “You don’t need to apologize to her. You just did what you needed to do to let the pain out.”

“Cinder, why did you...”

“Shh, Jaune. It’s because I didn’t know her. It’s because I thought inflicting pain on others was the only way I could take back control. You’ll never forgive me, there’s no coming back from what I did, but, that doesn’t mean,” her cheeks flushed red, replacing the blue tinge she had from her recent asphyxiation, “that doesn’t mean we can’t care for each other.”

Jaune was silent for a while, his cries of pain subsiding just a little as he accepted Cinder’s comfort. Her warm body, here, her cooing voice, even if her dress was soaked with her own urine and the room was now filled with the awful stench of semen, sweat and her bowels.

“I hate you,” he said, with far less force than before.

“You’re allowed to hate me. After all, I’ve always hated myself. The only way I could get off was if someone abused me like my step sisters did, or if I repeated the same things they did to me to someone else.” She sighed. “But maybe this is something different.”

She lightly kissed Jaune’s forehead, a strangely innocent gesture after their grunting and screaming from just moments before.


	4. Sidekick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

_Why the fuck did I do that?_ Cinder thought in bewilderment as Jaune snored beside her. She’d come into his room wanting to assert some control over this weird afterlife of hers in the one way she was sure would work, but she hadn’t expected...that. She herself wasn’t sure why she brought up Pyrrha midway through. She raised her fingers to the marks on her neck, remembered the rage and pain in Jaune’s eyes as he pummeled her ass with his cock while he prevented her from breathing. It was the perfect combination, giving pain and receiving it at the same time. And then...she felt something for him, could see how deeply he’d cared for Pyrrha Nikos and realized with sudden clarity that she’d never felt that way about anyone but that she _wanted_ to have that feeling in her life.

She idly picked at a loose thread in his Pumpkin Pete pajama top and watched his peaceful expression. If they could stand equally together, like she’d just felt moments before as he spilled his cum inside her, then maybe...

Cinder knew it couldn’t be. It was impossible. But she felt warmth at entertaining the notion and snuggled against Jaune’s chest.

* * *

“You’re bringing her along on missions?” Yang asked with obvious disbelief.

“I’m a capable fighter,” Cinder put in before Jaune could respond. “Even with just this one lowly arm and no robotics to replace it.”

“Aren’t you, like, unable to use your semblance anymore?”

“I learned a long time ago you don’t just need a semblance to fight.”

“Hey Jaune, tell your servant here to stop giving me lip.” Yang punched Jaune lightly in the shoulder.

“She’s not my servant. She’s my, um, sidekick now?”

Whatever laughter Yang had died with his explanation and she looked deeply confused.

They were at a station headed out of Argus, Jaune in his full hunter gear: sword, shield, armour, Yang in her getup with her gauntlets, and Cinder...Cinder carrying a scimitar strapped to her back and tactical gear of red-and-white design.

“He needs one. After all, who is there that’s left who knows the Grimm better than I do?” Cinder said.

“Jaune, this is weird. Surely you can see that this is really fucking weird?”

“Tell your sister about it,” said Cinder. “But we’re going out to hunt together.”

“Uh, okay...”

The transport came down to send the hunters off to their various missions.

“Good luck?” Yang gave a little wave.

Cinder’s ass was still sore from the relentless pounding Jaune had given her the previous evening—ever since that one night together, they’d been indulging themselves almost every night in Cinder’s so-called “therapy.” But she wasn’t sore enough to not kick some Grimm butt, and she felt she wanted to be with Jaune wherever he went, no matter what the rest of Remnant thought.

This probably hadn’t been Ruby’s plan for her. But it was a way to keep moving forward. To live her life after all she’d done, all that had been taken away from her and all that she’d taken away from others.

Perhaps one day she’d be able to face Emerald again and see if they could accept each other. But a long road still lay ahead to get there, one she’d happily travel with Jaune Arc.

* * *

Ruby Rose stirred restlessly in her sleep. She’d moved residences to the high palace of Atlas, and through the windows was the brilliant starscape that came from living above the clouds.

Just before bedtime, she’d reviewed the footage her sister had sent to her scroll of Jaune and Cinder going off together as apparent partners instead of vicious enemies.

 _See?_ A voice drifted up through her dreams. _Sometimes when you do terrible things, it has a good outcome._

“Yes, but...doesn’t it make me terrible?”

_That’s what they call the greater good. Ozma taught me that concept, long ago. Look, we brought together two terribly scarred human beings, and now they are one._

“I’m happy for them. But it still wasn’t right, what we did to Cinder. No matter how terrible she might have been once.”

_You think I don’t know? I once loved Cinder as if she was my own kin. We’ll learn what right and wrong is together, child. I listened to you when you came to my fortress and you agreed we would walk this path together, you and I. You proposed this deal, and I took it. To make the world a better place. Sometimes, we’ll do it your way._

_And sometimes, we’ll do it mine._

Ruby’s eyes fluttered open, and instead of the usual silver, they glowed red, and her sclera was an inky black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent over a year not writing much of anything. This was meant to be a very short piece of smut using a crack ship just to get me out of a rut, but it quickly got out of hand. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
